mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Brigadoon: Marin
Tokyopop | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Shōnen Ace | first = | last = | volumes = 2 | volume_list = }} is a science fiction anime produced by the Sunrise company that ran from 2000–2001, and was adapted as a manga by Nozomi Watase. Its story takes place in Japan in 1969; it is about an orphan girl named Marin Asagi who befriends an alien being called Melan Blue. ''Brigadoon has the same director and character design that worked on The King of Braves GaoGaiGar and Betterman. Numerous episodes throughout the series show quick glimpses of several world cities. In a scene showing New York, the lower Manhattan skyline can be seen with a completed World Trade Center. Brigadoon takes place in 1969, meaning that the real World Trade Center would have still been under construction at the time. Plot Marin is a typical junior high school girl with a loving adoptive family. Her life takes a drastic change when a mysterious mirage is seen in the sky above the entire Earth. Killer androids called Monomakia descend to Earth from the formation in the sky, which is called Brigadoon (named after a town in the musical of the same name, that only appears on Earth at certain times) and begin to hunt down Marin. As she seeks to escape, she discovers a blue "ampoule" in a shrine; from the ampoule comes a protector, a sword-carrying, gun-slinging alien called Melan Blue. Together they must save the Earth and deal with family crises, school prejudice and the police, and come to an understanding of Marin's past and Melan's unexplained mission, as well as learn to trust each other. Characters Main characters * : :The 13-year-old heroine of the series. She's a happy fun-loving girl who likes to make people happy. Her life turns messy when Brigadoon appears in the sky and Monomakia Bronte start to attack her. She is an orphan and her real identity may shed some light on why she is targeted. She was dropped at the door of a tenement house; Grandma and her husband adopted her. Apparently, Marin carries something in her DNA called Creis, which Brigadoon needs to survive. She soon begins to fall in love with Melan and tries understand his thoughts and feelings. Marin hates war and fighting and she doesn't understand why the other Monomakia are fighting against each other. After her grandmother died, she fell into deep depression while still overcoming the loss of her grandfather. She falls out of said depression after she learns that she can stop all this fighting by going to Brigadoon; therefore she leaves to save both worlds. :It is later revealed that she is not the true Creis, but her ancestor is; even after learning this, she is determined to help Melan. At some points through the series Marin loses her eyesight, but she is able to see when she is wearing cosmos. Also, she is able to change into anything she sees. When Marin goes to Brigadoon a second time, no one seems to remember her, and even Melan injures her very badly. However, Melan regains his memory when she kisses him, and together they attempt to stop the renegade. Marin is later killed by the renegade, but then brought back to life by the Day of Pasca; this even restored her eyesight. When she returns to earth with Melan, it is discovered that the portal between Brigadoon and Earth is closing and won't reopen for another 100 years. Marin cries, begging for Melan to take her with him and that she loves him; subsequently, they share a kiss. *'Melan Blue' : (Japanese), Tony Oliver (English) : Known as a Gun-Swordsman, Melan is the main hero of the series. Melan is tall and humanoid in appearance, wearing blue armor. A set of retractable wings extend from his back, apparently needed for flying. A narrow, single-edge sword is attached to his right arm and a powerful laser rifle is on his left. Melan has no actual hands. He can reach and grab objects, even a newspaper, with a set of mechanical tentacles that extend from his chest. :Melan is discovered by Marin and assigns himself the mission of protecting her from the Monomakia named Bronte who seeks to kill her. A century ago, Melan stole Creis from Brigadoon and sent her to Earth to save her from renegades. Melan fought single-handedly against many other Monomakia. After defeating them all and safely hiding Creis, he was sealed into his ampule and kept at the Nezu Shrine where he was later released by Marin. :Melan is fairly emotionless and doesn't understand human life. Only after observing Marin for some time does he come to understand peace, play and even sadness, and after a while falls in love with Marin. After learning that Marin isn't the real Creis, he sets out to look for the real one, but still wants to protect Marin. He even asks Lolo not to involve her anymore. He becomes distraught and unfocused when ever Marin is hurt and usually blames himself when it happens. When Melan is taken back to Brigadoon by the renegade, Marin comes to Brigadoon to save him. However, he doesn't remember her and tries to kill her; he ends up injuring her very badly. His memory of her returns, however, when she kisses him; together they try to stop the renegade. After Marin is killed, Melan falls in deep depression and consumes the power of cosmos, promising he will always be with Marin and bring an end to the renegade once and for all. He then goes to fight them while he holds Marin's body. But Melan soon dies too; afterwards, he, Erin, and Pyon are brought to perform the ritual of Pasca, bringing them back to life along with anyone else who has died. Melan then brings Marin back to earth but has to leave because the portal between earth and Brigadoon is closing. Both Marin and Melan began to cry and then they kiss. * Lolo : : A green, cat-like creature from Brigadoon that aides Marin and Melan in their adventures. Strangely, Lolo appeared on Earth before Brigadoon did by sending his consciousness there with a holographic projection of a Monomakia. Later on in the series, it is revealed that Lolo is the Chairman of the Life Improvement Committee in the Brigadoon Central Legislation. Apparently Lolo's race can build and design new Monomakias which serve as their form of technology; all the Monomakia who came after Marin were under orders from one of Lolo's fellow Legislation Member, Lulu. He apparently lost some of his friends during the last attack of the renagade, one which died trying to give him creis's capsle. After that he dicided to work alone and started to push away everyone. The only people who are close to him are lulu, lala, and the head chairman. he seems to have a crush on lala cause at the end of pasca she was licking his face. * Erin Garnet : : A female Gun-Swordsman who attempts to kill Melan, believing he betrayed their kind. Her sword is a rapier, and she launches disk weapons which can be used to reflect her lasers. She has an obsessive and psychotic desire to kill. She even goes as far as to come to earth with the Momomakia Ark and attacks the innocent. She is later sealed in her capsule, but Marin lets her out to talk to her. Marin explains that Melan would have never taken Creis unless it was a good reason, and that Erin should talk to him and find out why so she could resolve things with him. Erin proves that she's not that bad of a person when she saves Moe by giving her the antidote to stop the progression of the parasitic Momomakia that was inside of her. When they found the Creis, Marin's capsule, Erin attacks Melan only to be defeated, thus breaking down and crying. In Melan's arms, Erin confesses that she has always loved Melan like a brother. Melan then tells her everything, including why he took Creis. Thankfully Erin believes him, but she begins questing about what is really happening on Brigadoon. Erin and Melan are later captured by the renegade and brought back to Brigadoon. Erin, along with Pyon, later help Melan and Marin fight the renegade, but are killed as well. Her body is brought to the Pasca Ritual and everyone is revived. * Pyon Silver : : A third Gun-Swordsman, who works alongside Erin Garnet. Like Erin, he believes Melan is a traitor and is out to kill him. In a flashback, his bayonet sword is revealed to be named Excalibur. He's more calm about pursuing Melan then Erin and doesn't have such a passionate rage to kill Melan like Erin does. He's the most mature of the Gun-Swordsmen and the oldest. Pyon used to think of Melan as worthy partner and opponent before Melan took Creis. Pyon thus believes that Melan has shamed the Gun-Swordsmen and should pay for his treachery. When Erin attempts to kill Melan on Brigadoon, Pyon asks her to spare him so they could put Melan on trail and determine his fate. However, Erin is too clouded by her rage. Pyon & Erin later help Melan and Marin fight the renegade, but are killed. His body is then brought to Pasca Ritual and everyone is revived. * Moto Asagi : : Marin's adopted grandmother who takes care of her at their tenement house. She and her husband found Marin abandoned on their doorstep and decide to take care of her (for they had just recently lost there son in the war). She is a very strong and independent woman who cares about Marin very much and will do anything to protect her. She is also very wise and gives good advice to people. Sadly, her life would soon meet a tragic end in the course of the anime. * : : Marin's best friend. She lives in a large mansion, and her mother doesn't like Moe associating with Marin, since Marin is 'poor.' However, Moe's friendship stays strong with Marin. At one point when Marin was in trouble, she found out she didn't give Melan his capsule, so she raced through a crowd, barefoot, through the rain to give it to her, even though she was hurt. She is later infected with a parasitic Momomakia, doomed to grow until she explodes. Unwilling to let the Monomakia win, she asks Melan to kill her before that happens; however, Erin comes between the two, temporarily works with Melan, thus returning Moe back to normal. * Midori Mano : : A teenage girl (about 16) who temporarily looks after Marin after she parts ways with Melan for a short period of time. Midori has been arrested several times, so she is instrumental in Marin's escape from a prison cell. When Marin first meets Midori, Marin was being attacked in the park by a Momomakia. Midori protects her in lieu of the fact that Marin forgot Melan's capsule at home. Miodori is exceptionally good with a sword and always carries it around with her. Melan took note of this and asked Midori to protect Marin while he fought with Pyon. * Jun Tokita : : Marin's adult cousin who fell in love with another man, but realized after leaving her family that she wasn't really in love with the man she left to be with. She returned to help people in her community, and winds up being together with the American man named Mike White. * : :Also called "Aloma" by Marin. A mysterious young man with green hair who already seems to know about the Monomakias. Usually seen eating, he appears to be involved with the construction of something called "Rainbow Bridge". In one instance, he refers to Earth as "the funny world", exactly the same as the Lolo-creatures of Brigadoon do, which hints at a possibility that he may also be from Brigadoon, too. He cares about Marin very much and tries to help her when he can. It is revealed that he is of the same race as Lolo and in fact is one of his friends, Lulu. It is also made known that he was the leader of the renegade. Lolo asks him why, and Aloma simply repliee that if there was no renegade, a greater tragedy would befall both worlds. Aloma returns to earth in his human form to watch over Marin, revealing that even though Marin isn't Creis, there exists blood relation between the two. Enemies Glossary *'Monomakia' - Also known as Bionic Machines. The monomakia are creatures engineered by Lolo's race, each of which is created for a specific purpose such as combat, assassination, transportation, etc. *'Brigadoon' - Once every 100 years, the worlds of Brigadoon and Earth share a dimensional space bubble. This phenomenon causes a dangerous event called Mutual Collapse. At the end of the series, it is revealed that Brigadoon is really a whole organism, and all things living in it are parasites. Aloma also reveals before the end that Earth actually IS the Brigadoon of distant past. *'Creis' - An unknown agent which seems to hold the key to stopping the destruction of both worlds somewhere in its DNA. Essential for The Day Of Pasca. Takes on the form of a girl who is Marin's near-exact twin. Aloma reveals that Marin is actually Creis's ancestor. *'The Day of Pasca' - A phrase much used in the series. Due to the context and how it is said, it seems that the Day of Pasca is a dangerous ritual that should not happen, and is a sort of last resort for saving the worlds. The falling of the Tower of Bronte to Earth alerted Melan Blue that the Day of Pasca was coming near. Theme Songs Opening Theme :"Blue of Wind, Green of Sea (Kaze no Ao, Umi no Midori) " by Ikuko Ending Themes :"Rainbow Colored Treasure (Niji Iro no Takaramono)" by KAORI (eps. 1-25) :"Deai o A-RI-GA-TOU..." by KAORI (ep 26) External links * * Sunrise * TokyoPop Category:Anime of 2000 Category:Sunrise Category:Anime series Category:Tokyopop titles Category:1969 in fiction ja:BRIGADOON まりんとメラン tl:Brigadoon: Marin & Melan